


April Seconds

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell winced after they battled a few creatures in Smallville.





	April Seconds

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell winced after they battled a few creatures in Smallville. They began to exchange smiles the minute they viewed a large chocolate cake on a platter in a kitchen.

THE END


End file.
